Lover's
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has left the world of ninjas and been sent to a world FULL OF DEMONS DRAGONS ANGELS DEVILS MONSTERS FALLEN ANGELS HEROS AND MOST DEFINITELY DRAGONS
1. prologe

I don't own naruto or high school dxd

at the begging of time there was a little girl named Ophis she was born in the dimensional gap a colorful place she was fully alone in there but after a millennium a teenaged boy named Naruto Uzumaki appeared he was 17 he told her his life story and soon they developed a close relationship and 2 years later they went to the human world Ophis took on the form of a teenaged girl with long black hair and pointy ears and black gothic clothes and a hair band in her hair 1 year later they admitted their feelings for each other although Ophis didn't know this feeling and so Naruto told her what it was and 1 year later they were married although Ophis's ring was special it could change size since she had no real form there rings where gold with 3 violet diamonds in it a month after Naruto and Ophis went back to the dimensional gap Ophis went back to her normal look and Naruto built a house for them soon after the room had photos of their adventures together then a sad day came where Naruto found out that he was going to die but he didn't what to leave Ophis so he came up with a plan he would put himself through a recovery process where he would sleep until he awoke from slumber and be at 100% he told Ophis what would happen to him and the only way to get do it she was sad but still agreed and soon he began the process and before he finished it he kissed Ophis on the lips and said " until I awaken my beautiful dragon wife " and with that Naruto vanished into golden stars

/present day/

Ophis was sitting on a rock while Xenvoia Asia Koneko Gaspir Akeno Kiba Rias where standing behind her looking at the issei and Vali then they saw a bright light in the sky then saw a bright light falling from the sky

" what the hell is that " issei yelled


	2. chapter 1

hey don't own naruto or high school dxd otherwise this would really happen

do you know what i miss while being asleep i miss the woman i met so long ago i miss my wife i miss the woman who made me happy again i miss the woman i married the one i bulit a house for i miss the one i had so many great times with my beautiful wife ophis uzumaki my names Naruto uzumaki and i married a dragon and i have only one regret i regret i won't be able to see her for a while i just love her so much well that and i won't have ramen for a long time ( hey guys it's me now let us bow our heads and prey for for our brotheren oh how long will you make him wait lord WHAT KIND OF GOOD GOD LEAVES A MAN WITHOUT RAMEN MUCH LESS NARUTO UZUAMKI ' even though i haven't tasted the stuff ' WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU TELL ME YOU SICK BASTRED TELL ME enjoy hehe )

/ begin /

" what the hell is that? " said issei as he saw a bright light appear then disappear all that was left was a boy falling from the sky ophis's face drew a smile then everyone looked at her

" that would be my husband " ophis said as she flew up to see the boy while everyone stood there with wide eyes in shock that ophis was married

/ with Narutp /

Naruto woke up when he felt like he was falling he looked to his left to see ophis siting on his chest with a smile

" may i please know what year is it my beautiful wife? " Naruto said

" 2015 my beloved immortal husband join me down there when you feel like it " ophis said pointing to where everyone else was

" ok " Naruto said then ophis when'et back to where to the rock Naruto gained a grin then fliped him self his chest facing the ground then he sky dived down and crashing in to the ground a mile away from everyone else when the dust cleard up his head was in the ground he pulled it out everyone saw him next came shocked by the whisker marks on his cheaks Naruto started to walk to ophis and sat on the floor next to her

" the dragon of infinite is married? " rias said Naruto waved at them with his left hand to show his ring ophis made a black hole put her hand in it to pull out her ring and put it on her ring finger

" you got that right " Naruto said

" if i may ask where were you? " said vali

" um hibernating for my body to recover " Naruto said

" are you a monster? " issei asked

" no " Naruto said

" and while you were gone great red took our home " ophis said

" is that so well then hold up the frot for me will ya " Naruto said while getting up

" if i must " ophis said

Naruto started running every step he took the more he gaind speed then he when'et so fast that all you could see was a yellow flash of light soon that flash of light ran up a clif and when'et shooting up to the sky while the devils fallen angels and angels were shocked at how fast he had gone soon Naruto landed on the back of the great red put his fingers into a cross sign soon a clone appeard next to him the real Naruto out streched his hand soon the clone started spining his hands around the real ones hand there was a blue sphere in Naruto's hand the clone dispelld Naruto smashed his rasengan down on great red's back " RASENGAN! " the dragon roard in pain and started falling down to the ground the whole facton and chaos brige was wide eyed that Naruto beat the dragon of dreams so easly Naruto back fliped of off great reds back and fall back down to the ground and landed...his head in the ground again he once again pulled it out while ophis opend a portal to the dimensional gap Naruto walked to the portal waved to the facton and choas brige then enterd the portal

" you don't need to worry vali my husband didn't kill great red " and with that ophis vanshied into the portal

well thats chapter 1 done wait until next time bye


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N i don't own Naruto or high school dxd**

 **sorry it took a while had no ideas**

 **guest : i've checked hildibrand and i can see how you think it's related to this before you posted your question i had never heard of this game**

"hey ophis-chan what do you say about moving to the human world?" Naruto asked ophis who was listening to his heartbeat

"it's too loud there why would you what to live there?" asked ophis moving her head from his chest to look at him

"things there seem interesting and it will help you socialize with people other then me" Naruto told her

"...no" was ophis answer

"okay how about this if we live in the human world i'll do whatever you want for a week" said Naruto ophis's eyes had a sparkle in them

ophis crawled up Naruto's body "do you promise Naruto?" asked ophis looking at Naruto who just mombled something under he's breath " what was that i didn't quit hear?" asked ophis

"i promise" spoke Naruto

"one more time?" ophis asked with a smirk on her face

"I PROMISE" shouted Naruto

"okay then it's a promise but i assure you your going to regret it" said ophis her smirk becoming a grin

"what have i done?" Naruto asked himself comical tears coming out of his eyes

"well better start packing" said ophis grabbing every photo on the wall " well what are you waiting for" asked ophis looking back at him

'here's the true ophis no longer hiding behind a mask' thought Naruto with a smile looking at his wife "okay i'll start packing"

'finally i get to tell him what to do for a week and i know just what to do' thought ophis giggling

'what have i done whats she going to do what WHAT DAMN IT' thought Naruto

 **moments later**

"okay ready to go?" asked Naruto with a smile

"even though i hate the human world i'll do it so yes i'm ready" said ophis

" OKAY LETS" began Naruto opening up a portal and picking up ophis then falling through the portal "GOOOOOOOOOOOO" finshed Naruto falling from the sky holding ophis Naruto then had a thought "HEY OPHIS DO YOU HAVEN ANY YEN?" asked Naruto

"yes now stop acting like a child or just stopping shouting" said ophis

"your no fun" moments later they had fallen to the ground which was in the middle of no were just grass and trees everywere landing on there feet "ok i'll be back in a moment i'll go find the profect place to make a house" said Naruto running off

"he has no idea what i've got in store for him heheheh" said ophis under her breath and she began to sit on the floor

 **with Naruto**

"ok lets see" said Naruto looking around moments later he found a place it had green leaves and trees everywhere and a big lake "great spot time to start buliding" said Naruto making shadow clones

 **with ophis**

"azazal what do you want?" asked ophis azazal just came out of hiding

"well i was just wondering what your doing here speaking of which were's that husband of yours?" azazal asked with a smile

"that is none of your business" ophis told him

"i'm just trying to help" azazal said ophis thought for a mintue

"very well my husband did say i need to "socialize" with someone other then him so i guess i'l start with you" said ophis

"wait what...what happend to the emotionless dragon?" asked azazal shocked

"i was only like that because my husband was not by my side but however now he is so what do you what?" ophis asked standing up

"if I may ask why are you here you've got your home back so why come back to earth?" asked azazal

"my husband whats us to live here and for me to socialize" answered ophis

"and were's your husband?" asked azazal

"finding a place to bulid a house,were's" ophis said

"then why are you out here buliding a house will take longer than a day?" asked azazal

"for him, it will take a few hours" answered ophis

"how?" asked azazal

"he can clone himself it's how he made our first house" ophis answerewere

"so this other house?" azazal asked

"in the dimensional gap" ophis told him

"were did he get the martial there's nothing in the, gap" asked azazal

"he grabbed it from your world and took it to the dimensional gap" ophis told hIm

"i, see" said azazal

"hmm i guess it is good to talk with people i might think about my plans for him" ophis said

"what plan?" asked azazal worried

"well you see I did not wish to come here and so he promised me if we live here he'll do whatever I want for a week," said ophis

"what would you have planed for him?" azazal asked

"I don't what to tell you but I know all too well that he will regret it" ophis said

 **5 hours later with Naruto**

' **ahhhh hmmm, Naruto it seems your awake were's that dragon wife of yours?** ' asked kurama

'hey kurama how long has it been since we spoke' thought Naruto

' **well I would say a** **millennium** ' kurama said

'why did we stop talking again' thought Naruto

' **because I told you to sleep with ophis over and over again and you said you weren't ready speaking of which have you yet** ' kurama asked

'no I'm not ready to remeber i'm still a virgin' though Naruto

' **not even a little bit?** ' asked kurama

'nope not even a drop' thought Naruto

' **well what if she whats to what will you do then?** ' asked kurama

'i guess i'm going to have to do it' thought Naruto

' **really what happened to never giving up?** ' asked kurama

'...i promised her i would do anything she whated for a week' thought Naruto

' **what y-you did HAHAHAHA wait...DAMN IT!'** shouted kurama

'what is it kurama?' thought Naruto

' **...when we see her again let me speak with her?** ' kurama asked

'wait kurama whats wrong?' thought Naruto

' **...nothing just next time we see her let me speak with her?** ' asked kurama

'fine i have to go get her right now anyways' thought Naruto running back to ophis

 **with ophis**

"whats taking him so long?" ophis asked herself

" sorry i took so long i was talking with kurama" said Naruto

"that fox what does he what?" ophis asked

"to talk with you" said Naruto

"alright pick me up" ophis told Naruto Naruto just picked her up ophis then closed her eyes then she opened her eyes finding herself in Naruto's mind

"hello kurama what do you what?" asked ophis

" **ok listen i've made plans it's all on this sheet of paper** " said kurama showing a sheet of paper

"what plans and were did you get paper?" ophis asked

" **IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW** " kurama shouted the big fox then breathed in then out" **okay just look at the paper you need to follow these plans step by step and if you don't i'll tell Naruto what your planing it will have to be done tonight** " kurama said

"these plans there?" ophis said looking at the sheet of paper

" **yes now you have to do it step by step don't tell Naruto if he catches on he will stop it from happening he's been dodging this for years now there's nothing that can stop it from happening HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"** kurama laughed like a mad man **" now go"** kurama finshed

"ok fox" ophis said leaveing the fox ophis closed her eyes then they opend again she then turned around to see Naruto holding her bridel style

"so what are these plans kurama told you" Naruto asked

"it doesn't matter" ophis said

"come on ophis tell meee" Naruto wined

 **thanks for reading i hope you can't wait for next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**i'm sorry i was gone for a large amount of days i believe it was that long? anyway my laptop was taken off me by my mom so there's something i haven't told you i'm going to put what race i am on my profile so ummm check it out if you want**

 **i don't own Naruto or high school dxd**

* * *

"ahh sweet sweet (ramen) home" Naruto whispered/said

"oh Naruto-kun i believe it's time i told you what you owe me" said Ophis her smile getting wider

"and what would that be my dear wife" Naruto asked with a smile

"oh i don't know umm maybe it's that you can't eat ramen or 15 years" Ophis said smiling kindly at him Naruto just stood there with nothing to say

/the flash back has began/

"now Naruto ramen is the food of the gods i want you to join me in eating this ramen goodness will you join me Naruto uzumaki in eating this food " asked the 3rd hokage

"YES OF COURSE I WILL JOIN YOU GRAMPS"shouted a 5 year old Naruto with a grin and a thumbs up

"thats it Naruto now let us go to the wonders of ramen to taste the goodness which is ramen to let it melt in your mouth to-" the 3rd hokage began to say but was cut off

/the flash back has ended/

Naruto appeared in his mindscape

" **that never happened Naruto** " said kurama watching him dream

"LET ME DREAM KURAMA" shouted Naruto "just just let me have this one moment" Naruto asked while comicly crying

" **...** ( **cry baby** )" whispered Kurama

"WHAT WAS THAT JUST YOU WAIT I'M GOING TO RIPP THAT GODDAMN SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE" Naruto shouted running up to the cage

/out of the mindscape/

"whats going on in that mind of his?"Ophis wondered little did she know Kurama had just started a war

/1 hour later/

"finally now that thats over time to deal with the wife" Naruto said looking for his wife and found her siting on the sofa " Ophis-chan dear you didn't really mean what you said back there did you" Ophis just looked at him with a smirk "no NO NO NO NO PLEASE OPHIS-CHAN TELL ME YOUR LIEING PLEASE" Naruto shouted but Ophis didn't answer " this has to be a dream i refuse for this to be real it can't be it shouldn't be it mustn't be oh god how long has it been days weeks mounths even years the times up now RIGHT RIGHT oh god this must be a nightmare PLEASE WAKE ME UP WAKE ME UPP!" Naruto shouted rocking back and forth with his hands on his head Ophis just sat there looking at him she then turned around and turned on the TV

"not my problem" Ophis said watching a show

/1 hour later/

"Naruto-kun come to bed" Ophis told him

"fine" wined a teary Naruto walking up to the bed room Ophis just followed once they made it to the bedroom Ophis had pushed Naruto to the bed then had crawled up his legs then moved her head to Naruto's ear

/LEMON/

little children please if you don't want to die scroll down away from the unholy words even though i know your all curious cats but please heed thy warning and for the ones that know what this is and are adults read or move passed to the end it's your choice and this is my first time writeing a lemon so yeah

"t-take of-f yo-ur clothes" Ophis asked blushing she then removed the tape around her nipples then her coat after she put her hands on the top part of her boomers and started to remove it but Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her

"Ophis" Naruto asked without the crucifix seriouly he was looking into her beautiful gray eyes and her looking back into his blue ones " please answer me truthfully do you want this" finshed Naruto placeing his hand on her cheek Ophis took a moment to think about this soon after she nodded "if thats your answer then i shall take your purity tonight my love and you shall take mine" Naruto said Ophis nodded again Naruto started removing his jacket then his mash shirt and pants then his other pants to show his hardened member it was 9 iches "so Ophis-chan how do y-y-you want t-t-to d-d-do th-this?" asked Naruto his face dark red

"let's do it quickly" was ophis answer Naruto slowly slid his hardend member into her wet pussy (oh god i can see it playing out in my mind when this is over please tell "me it's okay your going to be alright" and "you did nothing wrong" please)

"ahhh N-Naruto-kun" Ophis asked moaning the pain had left her body

"yes Ophis-chan?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes Ophis moved close to his ear and whispered

"please move faster" Ophis then moved away and Naruto speed up his pace

" **hmmm maybe i could make this a bit more fun** " Kurama said " **Naruto let us merge so that i can experience this feeling you humans call sex?** " Kurama asked

"what why should i?" Naruto asked

" **we are both the same being since you have accpeted me and i you which means i too am her husband** **even though you are not in tailed beast mode we are still conncted you Naruto uzuamki are me as am i you** " Kurama said wisely

"fine" Naruto repiled as soon as Naruto said that yellow chakra and yellow eyes and black lines with circles covered his body he had enterd tailed best mode his speed now even greater then before Kurama could feel it this new feeling it overwhelmed the fox he finally knew what the humans called love and he enjoyed it

"N-Naruto i-i'm about to cum" Ophis told him

"then allow me to join you" Naruto said as they came together Naruto lay there with his beloved wife lying done on his chest his body returing back to normal

"this was great" Naruto said

"and it surely won't be the last" Ophis finshed soon after there eyes closed shut and there bodys relaxing

* * *

thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed please do comment i do enjoy reading and writing back to you


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool dxd**

 **begin**

" hey wake up sleepy head " said Ophis to her sleeping husband for the tenth time " THATS IT I'VE HAD IT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE " Ophis then got up from their bed and stomped her way to Naruto's wardrobe and pulled out all his clothing which was orange by the way " NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP THIS INSTANT I WILL _**BURN**_ ALL YOUR CLOTHING " Ophis shouted and at that moment Naruto shot up from the bed and looked at Ophis scaredly

" p-please o-o-o-Ophis-chan don't " Naruto pleaded Ophis's face now had a dark smile on her face

" fine, " she said and Naruto wiped his head of the sweat that was going down it Ophis then dropped the shirts except one it was a shirt with a cute orange yellow-haired pony on it eating Ramen " I'll just burn this one, " said Ophis that dark smile still on her face

" NOOOO PLEASE THATS A CUSTOMIZABLE MY LITTLE PONY SHIRT THE ONLY ONE OF IT'S KIND YOU CAN'T DESTROY IT " Naruto shouted

" AND I DON'T WHAT TO SEE MY HUSBAND WALKING AROUND IN THIS SHIRT MADE FOR CHILDREN YOU'RE A BRONY AND **I** WILL NOT HAVE THAT EVERY FACTION WILL BE LAUGHING AT US BECAUSE OF THIS SHIRT AND THESE DVDS **I** WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF! " Ophis shouted holding up her right hand which held every DVD of my little pony

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " Naruto shouted running over to grab the shirt and DVDs but it was too late it was burned by a purple flame which Ophis created out of the nothingness he then fell to the floor on his knees comical crying " WAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY WIFE IS A MEANY WAAAAAA " he cried like a baby

' there it's finally over no more god damn my little pony ' Ophis thought she then cried tears of joy

 **one hour later**

" now come on we're going to see Rias Gremory and her peerage and if and only if you're a good boy I'll buy you twelve stacks of ramen got it, " Ophis said Naruto then jumped to his feet with his hand on his forehead

" YES MA'AM " he shouted then a portal opened up and they walked into it only for Naruto fall on the coach of the occult research room his face covered by the couch he then moved his face from the couch he was now sitting on the couch and was facing the club members " hey everyone" he said

" he fell...on the couch, " Rias Gremory said shocked like every other club member as well as blushes on their faces

" whats wrong with that? " Naruto asked

" naked " finished Issei

" what do you mean I'm not naked...am I? " Naruto questioned himself looking himself over " AHHH I'M NAKED " he shouted he now realized with his hands in the air then he looked down " AHHHHH MY JUNK " he shouted again hands now covering his junk " FORGET WHAT YOU SAW " he shouted once again his eyes glaring at then and his left hand pointing at them while his right was covering his junk well trying to a portal then opened up beneath him and he fell through back home to get dressed

" he finally noticed oh my I married an idiot but it was well worth it, " Ophis said with a smile on her face " hello Rias Gremory and her peerage members, " she said shocking the members that she was here

" hello Ophis the ouroboros dragon, " said Rias sweating Ophis then smirked " may you be doing here? " Rias asked as soon as she said that five magic circles opened up beneath the floor and out stepped the four satans and grayfia

" Rias are you alright, " Sirzechs lucifer asked his sister

" I'm fine brother, " Rias said right then Azazel ran into the room

" WHATS GOING ON HERE? " Azazel shouted

" wait ten seconds and you'll find out, " Ophis said and ten seconds later Naruto fell out of a portal wearing an orange leather jacket with a blue shirt and orange trousers

" whats with the color orange with you? " Azazel asked

" it's awesome that's why " Naruto told him

" now back to the question why are you here? " Rias asked

" well I came to so-so-socialize with other people, " Ophis said right then Naruto hugged the hovering dragon and the devils and Azazel were shocked

" YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT I KNEW YOU WOULD I'M SOOOO HAPPY OPHIS-CHAN, " Naruto said happily Ophis then shoved him off

" Naruto-kun you're embarrassing me, " Ophis said turning to Naruto a blush on her face she then turned to Issei " I'm surprised Issei Hyoudou your not just a pervert or a devil or the red dragon emperor, " Ophis said everyone then looked at Issei

" what do you mean Ophis, " Azazel said everyone then looking at Ophis

' could she know no impossible ' Issei thought Ophis face then went green

" yo-your a-also a-a-a brony even the thought of your kind makes me sick, " Ophis said grabbing a bag and throwing up in it every one of the club members looked at Issei in shock

" h-h-how did you know! " Issei asked shocked

" that is none of your business, " Ophis told him she was now glaring at him

" excuse me but what is a brony? " Sirzechs asked Rias then passed her brother her phone he and every satan and Azazel looked at it and read it on wiki a few minutes later they looked at Issei then the phone and then they repeated the process and then stopped and looked at Issei in shock Issei then realized

" I'M SORRY ISEEI-SAN SHE FOUND THE SHIRT AND DVDS AND BURNT THEM BURNT THEM ISSEI! " Naruto shouted crying

" W-DON'T TELL THEM DAMN IT NARUTOOOOOOO! " Ophis shouted angered

" so wait he's a brony too, " Azazel said shocked as was every other devil except Issei who was hugging Naruto telling him everything was going to be okay this was the guy who defeated the great red/dragon of dragons/ the true dragon/the apocalypse dragon just who was this guy

" do you still have the movie " Issei whispered Naruto nodded his head " it will be safe with me give it " whispered again Naruto then crawled away

" NOT IT'S MY PRECIOUS! " Naruto shouted holding the DVD to his chest Issei then grabbed the DVD and then they began pulling on it, they then transformed into Gollum

" NO IT'S MY PRECIOUS " Issei shouted Ophis then looked shocked that there was still a DVD she then went to grab it and then Naruto pulled it away from Issei and saw Ophis coming he ran on his Gollum legs Issei ran after the DVD too

 **one hour**

" finally, I have it, " said Ophis she then burned it like the rest

" NOOOOOOOOOOO " shouted Issei and Naruto trying to grab it but again it was too late they then cried holding each other Ophis grabbed Naruto and pulled him

" another time then goodbye devils and fallen angel, " Ophis said going into a portal that had just opened up leaving behind the devils and fallen angel shocked they then turned to Gollum Issei

" well life is strange, " said Azazel going to Issei to try and get him back to his old self

 **I hope you liked it don't forget to review,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey i'm back so...yeah i;ve still got nothing to talk about i know i'm weired i mean just look at my 5th chapter Gollum my little pony i can create weired when i want to and come on you have the word hunor up there translation for me MAKE BLOODY CRAZY COMEDY YEAH BABY the yeah baby from Ostin Powers I believe thats how you spell his first name anyway on with the story**

 **Begin**

" merry chirstmas Naruto " Ophis said to a wide eyed Naruto his mouth was wraped in cloth his hands and feet were held down by leather straps he was on a table " now for punshment for playing up for making me look like a fool infront of those devils and to try out a new sex move which I have created tell me Naruto do you know how doctor frankinstain made the monster known as frankinstain well we'll be doing the same thing but don't worry you won't become a green zombiefied monster no you will just get shocked...alot oh by the way do you like my dress I made it myself all the shops were closed so I made this " Naruto's eyes moves to her dress she had tights coloured greed and red her hat was red with a white ball attached to the top she had a bra on with which was tight around her body the bra stopped near her bellybotton she had elve shoes on at the end of the shoes were bells Ophis walked across the table to the other side there was a lether there she fliped it witch then opened up there roof

" I never bulit that Ophis must of did something to the house " Naruto thought just then lighting began to strike around the house Ophis removed Naruto's pants living his boxers she then started grinding against him just then a litging bolt zaped them giving Ophis and Naruto a jolt and pushing Naruto's body up against Ophis's green and red panties she felt the zap at her pussy and moaned

"I forgot to mention no normal human could surive this which is too bad they would have enjoyed this okay on to the really thing " Ophis then removed her panties and then Naruto's boxers she grabbed his hardened dick and put it into her wet pussy " i'm about to create a new sex move is it wrong to try new things no I don't think it is is it " Naruto nodded his head repeatidly " now now don't try to get out of this tell the truth " Ophis said with a smirk on her face ' hah those females that want there rights well i'm about to have mine i mean i'm torturing a male well not the male who came up with the idea of belittling females no I would have killed him too bad I wasn't here to do it ' Ophis thought Naruto moved his head left and right meaning he thought that people were allowed to make their own choices and with that Ophis bounced up and down on Naruto while lighting was zaping them

" **your wife is weird i'm glad i'm not feeling this** " Kurama said

' fuck you Kurama this fucking hurts you know what connect with me if your a real man ' Naruto said

' **HAH i'm not falling for that and i'm not a man i'm a fox** ' Kurama said

 **one intense moment of sex later**

" ahhh we should do this again i can't wait to try out new things " Ophis said unstraping Naruto and she was about to walk away when she turned around " by the way don't even think of getting me back for this well I better go change and disband the chaos bridge see you later and dinners in the oven remeber no ramen ahh it feels good to be bad " Ophis said walking away Naruto just got up from the table and sighed he then began to walk down staires and got something to eat that is not ramen he then went to visit Issei forgetting to change

" hey Issei did you miss me " Naruto said grinning with his head sticking out of a portal on the wall Issei was sitting down on the sofa talking to Kiba

" well well look who cam crawling back " Issei said stopping his talk with Kiba and walking up to Naruto's head " look what the cat draged in " Issei said

" stop it with the catch phrases " Naruto then hopped out the portal he then closed his eyes facing Issei " look i'm sorry I woulden't give back the dvd and let your secret out and so do you forgive me? " Naruto asked opening his eyes see saw Isseis eyes wide open and thought he had got his forgiveness until he heared what Issei said and the look of everyone else

" Naruto what happened to you your wearing burnt cloth and your dick is hanging out " Issei asked

" It was torture Issei TORTURE SHE DID THIS TO ME " Naruto said shaking Issei the boy now knew the real reason Naruto had came he needed to let out all his troubles

" WHO WHO DID THIS TO YOU " Issei shouted worriedly

" Ophis she tortured me she straped me to a table " Naruto began

 **one hour later**

" and the worst bit is that she was actually enjoying it " Naruto finshed Issei looked horried and while he had a nose bleed and his face was red as well as everyone else

" so what your trying to tell me is that Ophis came up with a new sex move Naruto i'm " Issei began " so happy for you i mean being the first to ever experince it it must of been amazing i'm so happy that i'm crying " Issei said tears coming out of his nose and eyes " to think i'm friends with a guy who's wife created a sex move I feel like the luckiest guy in the world " he finshed

" did you not hear a word I just said she tortured me " Naruto said

" I know and it must have been beautiful " Issei said

" BEAUTIFUL MY ASS IT FUCKING HURT I CAN STILL FEEL THE PAIN EVEN WHEN MY BODYS FULLY FUCKING HEALD YOU THINK THIS IS BEAUTIFUL THEN YOU FUCKING TRY ITA " Naruto shouted at Issei

" I want to but I can't " Issei said sadly

" OH THATS FUCKING GREAT YOUR PERVERTED NATURE FUCKS YOU OVER ALL THE FUCKING TIME WELL GOODBYE PERVERT " Naruto said opening a portal and going through it " FUCK YOU ISSEI " Naruto said from the other end

" bye Naruto see you later " Issei said with a happy smile

" did he forget his gentials were still showing? " Kiba asked

 **Okay well thank you for reading don't forget to review you know how much I love listening to you guys and whatever else until next time**


End file.
